


Wherever You Are

by fandomgalcentral



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: While with Thorin's company on the way to reclaim Erebor, you fall in love with Fili, but challenges arise.After all, true love isn't real, is it?





	1. Chapter 1

The fire cackled into the night sky. The stars were out, shining brightly, most of the company asleep as you sharpen your knife. A piercing howl far off breaks the silence as you look up startled, nearly slicing your finger.  

“What was that?”  

“Orcs.” Kili replied, seemingly on alert for a moment. You raise a brow.  

“Orcs?” You don’t notice Thorin shoot up from the noise.  

“Throat cutters. They’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.” Fili continued.  

“They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.” Kili looks at Fili as the two chuckle, amused by your expression.  

“That’s barbaric.” You whisper as you set your knife and sharpening tool away and walk off. Fili and Kili look at each other in confusion as Thorin growled at the two boys.  

“You’ve just frightened Y/N. Nice job.” Thorin retorted sarcastically. Kili look like a beaten puppy, being scolded for trashing a room.  

“We didn’t mean anything by it.” Kili replied quietly.  

“Of course you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” Came Thorin’s harsh reply.

 

You didn’t stray too far from camp, since you didn’t want to get lost in this unknown wilderness. You were shaking and you couldn’t explain why. You weren’t afraid of anything. A hand on your shoulder makes you nearly scream.  

“It’s me, Y/N!” Fili whispered. You calm yourself, sitting back down. “I’m sorry if we frightened you.” You look at him, then away. There was something about him that you loved, but something that also frustrated you. He grabbed your hand only for you to pull away a few seconds later. You smile at him.  

“You didn’t scare me. My nerves get the best of me, Fili. That’s all.” You stand and walk away, leaving the golden prince in a state of confusion by your actions.    


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, you continue onward with the dwarves, keeping away from Fili as best you could, opting to speak with Bofur instead. You laugh at a joke he tells, not noticing the look on Fili’s face, but Kili does, smirking.  

“So, brother, tell me, is that jealousy I detect?” Kili teased.

“What do you care?” Fili growled quietly at his little brother, who put a hand up innocently.  

“You think I’m the only one who’s noticed? Come now, brother. You’re a fool if you think the whole company has not noticed after your action last night.” Kili teased. Fili was about to smacks him, but thought better of it. He wasn’t wrong after all. He simply shrugged.  

“That’s no one’s concern, not even yours Kili. I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I’ll shut it for you.”  

You ride silently next to Thorin, still not paying Fili or Kili any attention at all as you stop and set up camp for the evening. You help with setting up camp, noticing Fili looking at you from time to time as he and Kili took the ponies, but ignored him. Fear didn’t begin to describe the dreaded feeling you couldn’t shake.  

“Y/N!” Thorin yells, grabbing your attention. You quickly finish what you’re doing then go over to him.

“Yes Thorin?”

“Is everything alright? You’ve been avoiding my trouble causing nephews all day.” You chuckle.  

“After their little stint last night, I needed a break from them. I meant no offense-” Thorin held his hand up with a sly chuckle.  

“I understand, trust me. They can be a handful sometimes, but they mean well. Did they scare you?” You raised a brow at him and shook your head.  

“Nah. The only thing that can scare me is rejection and death.” You say simply as you walk off, finding Fili later that evening. Hesitant to approach him, you gather your courage and walk up to him. “Can we talk for a moment?” You watch as he moves ahead of you, looking at Kili.  

“Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” He gestures for you to follow him, finding an isolated spot not far away. “Alright Y/N, what is it?”  

“I’m sorry for ignoring you. After last night, I just…. I’ve been on edge. That’s not your fault, like at all.” You say, swallowing. He could see the fear in your eyes.  

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He takes your hands in his, this time you don’t pull away. You look a the ground as he patiently waited. You sniffle at you looked at him.  

“I’m afraid to lose you.” He sighed and stared into your eyes.  

“I swear to you, if anything shall  happen to you, I will find you wherever you are, even if I have to rip the world apart to do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Being on the run from an orc hunting party was not what you would call a fun time as the company and yourself find yourselves surrounded. You, Fili and Kili were the final three out in the open. You quickly move behind an orc near Kili and slice it in two. You push Kili along._

_“Move it! Go!” He runs ahead of you, while you stayed behind to fight. The sound of a horn made you and the orcs freeze as a small troupe appear, but these were a people you didn’t recognize. You don’t hear Fili yelling for you, in awe by what you were seeing. You turn, finding the company gone, as you help the strangers fight. The fight ceased for the moment as they speak in a strange language, looking at you. You swallow, unsure if they were friend or foe._

_“Do you think she’s alright?” Kili asked in a slight panic, trying to catch his breath. The others looked at him and Fili as they took the tunnel into Rivendell, home of the elves, much to Thorin’s displeasure._

_“She stayed behind. If she didn’t make it, then that’s on her.” Thorin muttered, alarm passing through the company._

_“Now Thorin, that’s not true. She’s helping us-” Bilbo started when Thorin turned on him, anger in his eyes._

_“She’s been lost ever since she arrived! She’s done nothing but be a burden!” He growled, some of the company recoiling, but Fili was having none of it._

_You froze hearing those words, deciding to stay hidden from the company. Tears stung your eyes, as you questioned yourself and the purpose you had among the dwarves._

_“You should talk. I think you’re too insecure to admit that she’s at least willing to put her life on the line to make sure we can get to Erebor, uncle! Granted, we know nothing about her, but who the hell cares? You’re caught up in your own little world that you forget that maybe this isn’t all about you!” You smile when Fili stood up for you. You liked him a lot._

_“Fili, enough! If I didn’t know any better, you’re in love with the foolish girl.” Thorin taunted his oldest nephew making him flush a deep red. Thorin smirked, knowing he had embarrassed his older nephew._

_“And if I do? There’s nothing you can do about it.”_

_“Oh, but there is.”_

 

_Later that evening, you meet with Elrond after his meeting with Thorin about the map, finding him in the library._

_“Lord Elrond, you wished to see me?” You bow for a quick moment then look up at him. You found out he’s an elf, one of the more ancient elves of Middle Earth, which you didn’t think was possible._

_“I did, Y/N. It has come to my attention that Thorin has decided to leave you here.” You aren’t surprised and reply with a shrug, leaning against a table._

_“If I’m honest, I’m not shocked. Thorin has hated me the moment I appeared in front of his company back in Bag End.” You say sadly with a heavy sigh._

_“Your heart feels differently. His oldest nephew has been fighting for you. Why would that be?” You shrug._

_“Maybe he sees something that no one else does. I really don’t know. I’m just a simple woman amongst dwarves that doesn’t belong….”_

_“He feels differently and I know deep down you’ve sensed it too, Y/N. Fili likes you. You’re his One.”_

_“His what?” You look at Elrond confused. He had forgotten you didn’t know what that meant._

_“His soulmate. His only love. Dwarves only love once, Y/N. He’s grown fond of you in the short time you’ve been with them.”_

_“How can he when he knows nothing about me?” You ask sadly._

_“What do you feel when you’re around him?” Elrond inquired, looking thoughtful as a sudden passion takes over._

_“I feel a fire I’ve never felt before. It’s hard to explain, but I think you understand my meaning, but to put it simply, he makes me feel alive.” That solved your resolve right there for the meantime. “If Thorin thinks he’s getting rid of me that easily, he’s got a fight on his hands, king or not.”_


	4. Chapter 4

_“Let go of me, treeshagging scum!” You yell as one of the guards tosses you into the same cell as Fili as the door shuts and locks into place. You take a seat across from him with a sigh, trying to keep yourself in control as you finally calm down enough to look at him as he stares at you adoringly. “What?”_

_“That locket. I noticed you wear it a lot. Why?” You smile, unclasping the chain and hold it in your hand._

_“It’s a promise.”_

_“To whom?”_

_“My daughter.”_

_“What kind of promise?” He asked curiously, taking the locket and opened it, seeing a photo of a newborn infant._

_“That I’d come back to her. If we make it out of this, maybe I’ll bring her and you can meet her.”_

_“I’d like that. How old is she?” You look at him sadly. You didn’t know how time passed between universes, especially this one._

_“She was barely a month old when I came here. She might be older now. Maybe 2, if I had to guess. I honestly don’t know.” Your voice breaks as the thought comes that you may never make it back home and it breaks your heart. He takes your hand in his._

_“Hey, we’ll make it out of this. And you’ll see her again.”_

_Taking the locket from him, you close it and clasp it back around your neck._

 

_You continue onto Erebor, only to be ambushed by Bolg and his band of orcs as the dwarves try to escape Mirkwood. Seeing Kili race towards the lever, out of the corner of  your eye, you notice Bolg loading an arrow and realizing what he’s about to do, you quickly smack him in the face then grab Kili, pushing him to the ground as the arrow narrowly misses you both and hits the stone weakly. You pull him up and usher him forward._

_“Move Kili!  Go!” He quickly moves and grabs the lever. Bolg having recovered sees you moving toward the lever, takes aim and shoots one, two, three arrows as they all hit you in different areas, making you scream and hit the ground. Fili quickly turned, hearing your anguished scream._

_“Y/N!”_

_Kili quickly turned and rushed to your side, trying to help you up, but it was no use._

_“Y/N, you have to get up. Come with us.” His voice breaks as he tears up, seeing you in such an agonized state. You groan and look at him, then Fili as the gate opened._

_“Kili go. I’ll catch up with you.” You touch his cheek, wiping a tear away, not noticing the expression on Fili’s face as you touch Kili’s face. “Go!” You push him into his barrel as you watch the dwarves, along with Bilbo go down stream and lay back on the stone, the world around you falling away as the lights burns out._

_After swimming to shore, Fili went over to Kili, anger on his face as he shoved his brother to the ground. Kili looked up at his older brother in shock._

_“What was that for!?” Kili shouted._

_“How could you betray me like this?! You know I love her and yet you decide to try and be the hero, Kili! No wonder you’re always getting into trouble.” Fili growled, glaring at him. Kili stood up, taking a moment to absorb his brother’s words._

_“Fili, first of all, calm down. I don’t love her. I was making sure she was alright-”_

_“And she just so happens to touch you? You are NOT fooling anyone!” Fili retorted with a hint of venom. He slapped Kili hard across the face, anger flashing in his eyes. “I don’t care what happens to you because from here on out, I no longer consider you my brother. You’re dead to me” He walked away, the company watching in shock._


	5. Chapter 5

_You wake, feeling a dark presence nearby. The pain in your leg was bothersome to say the least, but you ignore it as you look around, everything blurry for a moment as it takes a moment to clearly see what’s happening. A small noise grabs your attention as you try to move forward, only to be held back, feeling a chain around your throat that holds you in place. A voice caught your attention as the orcs suddenly appear, including the vile one himself, Azog._

_He turns his attention to you after a few moments, watching you but no fear comes forward. Being used to dwarves was one thing, but orcs? Not so much. He speaks in a language you can mentally understand, much to your own surprise._

_“Bring this one along. I’m sure Oakenshield would want to see it our way.”_

_“Do you think the dwarves will, master?” Another orc quips._

_“They won’t you’ll be having to destroy it all!” You suddenly say as you stand, being a lot smaller in size comparison, but you manage, the poison shooting through your body like a wildfire, forcing you back down. The door to cage opens as Azog is delicate with your fragile state, making you look at him and speaks in his language once more._

_“How do you know, child?”_

_“I know dwarves. They’ll die to defend their own, but if they have reached the mountain, I don’t think Thorin will be making in appearance after the dragon is slain, if it’s slain that is. That mountain is cursed to the end of all days and it would take a miracle to bring him out of it.”_

_“Yet, you choose to defend the dwarf scum! Why?”_

_“They’re my friends. I will defend them to the end of the line. Everything I did, I did for them.”_

_A small chuckle._

_“And the dark haired archer? Do you love him?”_

_The question throws you off. How could they know? You didn’t love Kili, at least not in that way, did you? True, you did protect him, but because that was your brother, someone you needed to protect, but he wasn’t your mate. He wasn’t the one you loved. You loved Fili._

_“No. He’s my brother and I will got to the ends of this universe and back to keep him and those dwarves safe to see they reach Erebor, even if I have to die trying.” You earn a snarl and a powerful slap that nearly knocks you unconscious._

_“Kill the wizard, then we begin our assault!”  He says as they disappear._

_You’re shaken to the core as you watch, then sense another presence, a greater presence. A woman appears, clothes in white with blonde hair, as Gandalf laid there, unmoving. Shock ran through your system as orcs were taken out left and right and the woman fought as Elrond and an elder man in white appeared. They fought off the ghosts, you assumed as the greater darker  presence made itself known._

_“Sauron…” You whisper as the woman changed and banished him back to Mordor then collapsed. You grabbed the front bars as they all looked at you. Elrond was shocked to see you._

_“Y/N! What in the world are you doing here? I thought you would be-”_

_“The orcs took me from Mirkwood as we were trying to escape….” You wince,  the pain evident on your face as it looked like death had taken over. Unchaining you and opening the door, Elrond helped you out, but it was clear you possibly wouldn’t make it, collapsing in his arms._

_“Morgul poison. Y/N, this will kill you.”_

_“It can kill me after I do what I need to do. I have to warn the dwarves.”_

_After a few moments, you and Gandalf were off, both of you completely unaware of what had transpired in your absence._

 

_Thranduil and Bard listen to Gandalf’s story, finding it unbelievable as Bilbo arrived and handed them the Arkenstone, hoping to save the dwarves and Thorin._

_“I’m with Bilbo on this one.” The group turn as Bilbo is ecstatic to see you but not in the current shape you were in._

_“Y/N! How are you-”_

_You ignore him as if you hadn’t heard him._ _“As stubborn as dwarves are, they will die to defend their own but they’re loyal to a fault. We want to save them if we can.” You and Bilbo pass each other a look, hoping you were both doing the right thing._

_A while later, Bilbo pulls you aside, concern on his face. “Y/N, you can’t be here. He’ll be enraged if he sees you!”_

_“Master Baggins, I’m not afraid of Thorin-”_

_“It’s not Thorin, it’s Fili. He’s changed since Mirkwood and I’m afraid it’s not for the better. He and Thorin, they will listen to no one and Fili has gone out of his way to punish Kili.”_

_“Why? What has Kili done so wrong?” You ask, disbelief on your face as you sit._

_“Fili has the impression that you and Kili are in love and that you don’t care for him at all. If I’m honest, I don’t see it that way.”_

_“Thank you Bilbo. When are to go back?”  “In the morning. Are you to come with me?”_

_“I’m not staying with Thranduil’s company. Answer me one question.” Fear was strong at the moment as your worst fears surfaced._

_“What is it?”  “Has Fili fallen… under the sickness?”  Bilbo hesitated to answer for a moment then sighed, looking you in the eye._

_“Yes.”_

_The only sound that could be heard is the sound of a shattered heart as you prepare to face the worst once the morning came._


	6. Chapter 6

_Morning came quickly as you follow Bilbo back to Erebor before the dwarves woke. You could hear Fili stirring them up, watching from around the corner, staying out of sight._

_“Thorin wants everyone at the gate. Now!” His voice was filled with anger, rage and no emotion. You watch as Kili barely moved, almost as if he’s been beaten into submission, earning a kick from his older brother, making you look away. You had no choice as made yourself known._

_“Fili, stop! Don’t hurt him anymore.” You stand a few feet away as he roughly grabs Kili, shoving him toward you and you catch the young dwarf. “I’m so sorry.” You whisper then look at Fili. “How could you? What has your brother done so wrong?”_

_“I have no brother.” He responds coldly. “You need to leave before I have you tossed out.” He walks away as you take Kili elsewhere and tend to his wounds, ignoring your own._

 

_“How are you faring little prince?” You asked with a light chuckle as he slowly sits up. He looks like he’s seen much better days._

_“He misunderstands. He thinks I love you.”_

_“Do you?” You asked, wondering the same thing he was._

_“No. At least not in that way. I love you like a sister, Y/N. I wouldn’t dare take you from him since I’ve been giving him a hard time. He’s jealous and he does love you. It’s my fault this happened-”_

_“No. If it’s anyone’s, it’s mine. I guess I broke a rule or something I wasn’t supposed to. Kili, can he be saved?” Tears stung your eyes once more, afraid he was lost to you forever, unaware he had been listening._

_“I.. I don’t know. I’m dead to him, so I wouldn’t know.”_

_“He doesn’t mean that. He does care about you. You’re his pain in the ass brother even through this. I’m going to go find him and hopefully get some answers. Stay here.”_

_“Y/N, I’d start in the treasury first.” Kili suggested then stayed put as you left, finding Fili alone. He wasn’t looking at the gold, but staring at the wall as you slowly make your way down._

 

_“Magnificent, isn’t it? I didn’t think we’d make it long enough to see it.”_

_“You misunderstand the situation, Fee.” He turns to face you right then as something flashed in his eyes._

_“If he wants you, then by Mahal, let him have you! I knew you didn’t care, ripping my heart to a million pieces just out of spite. You can’t love someone like me when you love him!”_

_“You THINK I love Kili?! You’re a fool, Fili to think such a thing when I love you!” You watch him recoil back as if you’ve smacked him. “I love Kili like a brother and what I did was to protect him. He did what you should’ve done, making sure I was okay instead of leaving me there!”_

_“You touched-”_

_“He was upset and needed reassurance. You think I’d choose Kili over you? When I was taken, where the hell were you?! You swore you’d come looking if anything happened and you didn’t…” Tears fell down your face. “You broke your promise. Do you really even love me?”_

_He gave you no response or any emotion whatsoever. You had your answer right then and it broke you. With a loud slap to his face, you turn and walk away, hobbling your way out as you look at him one more time._

_“I’m dead to you too then. The next time you see me, you won’t even get to apologize.” You left him alone to absorb your words._


End file.
